


Noroi

by jeanshoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanshoe/pseuds/jeanshoe
Summary: Nishinoya is Noroi. You always knew that, but you never bothered asking what that meant. Until one day you found out.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The cheers of the gymnasium rang through the boys’ ears as their panting were overpowered by the shouts and cries of their teammates. Running towards each other, it was a miracle no one fell over and broke something, they hugged and jumped in celebration. On the side-lines Coach Ukai and Teach were also rejoicing along with the benchers. The other team were comforting each other while giving dirty glances over at Karasuno.  
The Clipped Crows had now become The Crows.   
\--  
“Nishinoya!” y/n screamed as you ran over to see him outside the gym. He opened his arms wide to let you jump in.  
He hugged you tightly, wrapping his arms around you warmly and snuggling his face in the crook of your neck.  
((( in this fanfic Nishinoya is a bit taller than in the anime/manga ))))  
“Bitch you did it!” you scream, you see the rest of the team coming up behind him, Hinata and Tanaka run straight towards you.  
“Y/N DID YOU SEE ME IN THERE? I WAS SPIKING LEFT AND RIGHT I ALMOST TOOK THE THUNDER FROM HINATA!” Tanaka shouted still rushing on the adrenaline from the game.  
“AND ME, I WENT WOOSH AND SWOOSH AND I RAN AND BOOM!” Hinata added on, both jumping up and down running circles around the others.  
You held onto Nishinoya’s hand tightly, and he reciprocated. Turn by turn you congratulated every teammate, even Tsukki smiled a thanks.   
Upon seeing that Nishinoya giggled and whispered to you, “You seem to be a favourite around here, you better not break up with me.”  
You chuckled and looked him in the eyes. His warm brown honey eyes, “and why would I ever?”  
If only you knew.


	2. Museum Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harmless trip to the Museum

The bell rang with a shrill tone.  
The once empty corridors now flooded with students anxious to get out and away from the burden of classes and assignments and towards the freedom of the gates and welcoming warmth of summer break.  
You waited at the bus stop outside the school, waiting for the others. As soon as school ended you wanted to do something for the holidays, so you decided to plan a visit to the museum. You knew that the boys would be a bit disappointed. But you wouldn't get a chance alone with Noya for a week or two, and this may be it. You look at the time on your phone, it displayed 3:38.  
They should be here any minute now.  
"Y/N!" Tanaka shouted, waving his arm high in the air like a maniac.  
You sighed and nodded in reply. Behind him was Daichi who seemed to be cleaning something out of Hinata's hair while he struggled to get away. He sighed and threw his hands desperately in defeat.  
"Where's Noya?" you ask as Tanaka leaned against the bus stop.  
"He's on his way here with Kags."  
"What about Suga, Asahi, Tsukki and Yams?" You frown, a bit disappointed.  
"They promised Ennoshita to do something I forgot." Tanaka shrugged, he delved deep into his pocket, a look of immense concentration on his face. He pulled out a piece of gum and offered it to you with a bright smile.  
You nodded a thanks and took it.  
"Where we going?" He asked, shoving his hands back into his pockets but this time with nothing to pull out.  
You rolled your eyes, you knew the reaction you'd get so you told him to wait till Nishinoya arrived.  
Around 2 minutes later, Noya walked up behind you, wrapping you in a small hug, placing a soft peck on your cheek. Kageyama did the same thing with Hinata, leaving Daichi and Tanaka, who looked awkward. Tanaka gave a suggestive look to Daichi but received a whack around the head.  
The bus came almost on cue and you trailed on taking your spots on your seats.  
"Y/N please tell us where we're going." Hinata frowned.  
You look at them individually and sigh, "Fine, the museum."  
Kageyama looked at you with his mouth half open in a smile kind of expression, "No."  
You raised your eyebrows, "Uhm yes."  
Daichi sighed, "We've never gone to one together so I guess it'd be fun."  
"Wherever we go it'll be fun!" Noya said jumping onto his seat, "Let's go steal some paintings."  
You blush as the people on the bus looked towards you, you grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged down, embarrassed, but Tanaka had already joined him. He got up too quickly though, as his head hit the top of the bus.  
Everyone laughed as he sat back down in shame and rubbed the place where he hurt himself.

These were the last few moments you'd spend in genuine happiness.


	3. Saint Sebastian

Arriving at the museum, you smiled brightly. Art was so intriguing to you even though you never really had enough time to study it properly. You were excited to be coming to an art museum with your friends for the first time. Hopefully you find something that satisfies you. You needed a painting that you could look at for comfort. Your search started here.   
The big group stormed into the museum but were hit with the loud silence. It had the same vibes as a library with the hushed whispers, you weren't too sure why though. You all decided to take a look at every room together, and so continued.   
Entering your first room, Hinata and Tanaka burst into laughter. It took a slap from Daichi and several judgy looks from the people to get them to quieten down. When you and Noya went to go see what was so funny, you couldn't help but chuckle a bit.   
The mood shifted since then, and you all were in a weird state of mind. Like a fever dream, everything made you laugh and you were threatened to be removed from the building. So you decided to split off into twos so you wouldn't be a nuisance to everyone who came here to actually admire the paintings.   
You hooked onto Noya's arm and dragged him into a dimly lit room where the mood, once again, shifted.  
An overwhelming sense of seriousness flooded you. Again, something out of a dream. You walked around the square room, looking at each of the paintings for a minute or two. Your hand slipped down from his arm to his palm and squeezed it. He reciprocated. The room smelt of paint. Almost as if the paintings had just been painted and put up, with every progressing artwork Noya's grip on your hand tightened.   
You both walked in a clockwise direction and near the end his grip was hurting your hand. You looked at him and he seemed in another world, you dont think he knew he was hurting you, you didn't want to disturb his thoughts. So instead you looked at the painting he was so immersed in.   
The label said 'Saint Sebastian.'   
It depicted a man tied to a tree with arrows in him, wearing a single piece of cloth around his waist, covering his genitals. He looked in pain, his face seemed to be saying a million things at once. You looked back up at Noya and he seemed in a trance.   
It was a beautiful painting, but it scared you. You weren't too sure why Noya was taking such a massive interest in this piece of art, you were stood there for at least 10 minutes.  
Just when you thought to ask him if everything was okay, he muttered something.  
"I want this." he mumbled.  
Wanted what?   
"You want the painting?" you ask, puzzled.  
"No, not the painting." he answered, still in a trance. You looked into his eyes and for a second, no, a split second. You saw something that scared you to the bone. Your throat went dry, and the force of his hand nearly made you scream. The look in his eyes seemed almost... evil.  
But within that split second, the warmth returned and he made eye contact with you, a look of concern outlining his features, "Honey what's wrong?" he asked.  
You mentally shook your head, "Nothing." you smiled nervously. He grinned, "Let's go, one more left!"   
Making your way to the next and final painting, you realized he was no longer squeezing the life out of your hand. And there was no pain... did you just imagine the whole thing?  
The second you layed your eyes on this one, you knew it was the one you were looking for. The label read 'Judith beheading Holofernes'. The little description box told you it was a painting portraying feminism on another level. She was beheading her captor.   
In a weird way, that made you happy. Women aren't powerless.   
Nishinoya noticed the small smile on your face, "You like this one dont you?"   
You nodded, "Yep."  
"I mean, I see why. It's what you get for targeting a woman. Y'all are cool."   
You chuckle, he was being serious but he still managed to make you laugh, he looked at you and leaned in for a kiss, "Especially this one," he whispered before fully pulling back. His minty breath lingered around your mouth for a couple more seconds, making you insanely happy.  
Around half an hour later, you and Noya met everyone outside. Each person had grown to love at least one painting, and told each other about said paintings. The day was a success, and there was nothing else you wanted, it was perfect.

Almost as if that split second didn't happen. You thought about it often and it worried you, but you convinced yourself it was nothing. Could you have been more wrong? That painting started it all.


	4. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is caught up with family, it's been two weeks since the museum, and you miss him so your friends decide to do something to cheer you up.

So it had been a while since you'd seen Noya. You were feeling down. You wanted to do something, instead of being cooped up in your own home having nothing to do apart from watching K-Dramas and variety shows. Your phone rang, and you raced towards to the opposite side of the room where it was on charging to see who it was, praying it was Noya. Turned out it was Kiyoko, "Hey girl!" she said, with a bit more of a jump in her voice than usual.   
"Hii," you sighed, trying to have a more positive tone.   
"So, I'm assuming with Noya out of town you have nothing to do?" there was a small scream in the background, followed by an outburst of laughs.  
"Uh, yeah. I am a bit bored."   
Another scream and a loud 'HINATA' erupted from the other end, "I am so sorry about this, Hinata and Yachi asked me to take them to Lev's house, I popped in a bit to use the toilet and call you, wait," some shuffling around and banging of doors shows that she had moved into an other room, "Okay! So, Asahi's invited a couple of us to his beach house! He wanted you to come too, but he didn't have your number. You down?"   
You smiled, happy to be included in a motive like this, "Yes, oh my god, definitely. When?"  
"Tomorrow, does that work for you? I know it's last minute, I only found out yesterday and-" she got interrupted by your excitement.   
"Yes, yes, yes!" You semi-shouted, "I can't wait!"   
"I'll text you the time, I'll pick you up!" Kiyoko offered.   
You were happy to be occupied now, even though it wasn't with Noya, your friends would be there, and that's perfect. Even thought you didn't ask who, as long as Kiyoko would be there all was good.  
\--  
Arriving at the beach house, you realised you may have under packed, assuming it was for a day or two, you were definitely not prepared for a whole week. You and Kiyoko left your belongings in the car and went inside to meet the others. The main room had a glass wall, where you were meat with the crashing of waves and a golden beach. There was a big, curving, snow-white couch near it, the back facing the wall/window. The front, however, was facing a big TV, latched onto the wall. Within the main room, right as you entered, there was the small kitchen. Small but fancy as hell. Kuroo was already there, slamming his way through the cupboards, with Bokuto leading a similar mission on the other row of drawers.  
"So there's really no food?" Bokuto sighed.   
"Leave it owl-head." Akaashi yawned, leant on the tall fridge with his arms crossed, "You won't find them.”  
Bokuto humphed, and leaned against the counter. He rolled his eyes, they landed on you and his frown turned into a bright smile, his arm waved around like you were stood far away, “HEY, HEY, HEY, YOU’RE HERE!” he exclaimed.  
You smiled back, “Yess, of course!”   
“Hey y/n!” Kuroo smirked. You hadn’t seen him in a while, so it slipped your mind that his smirk was actually his smile. If not for Noya, you’d definitely would have had a thing for Kuroo, even though they were both quite different. Kuroo walked over to the couch, and jumped on, next to Kenma, who was glued to his phone as usual. He didn’t realise that Kuroo was now braiding his hair, or that you’d walked in.  
“Hey y/n, nice seeing you here.” He said smally, okay so maybe he did notice you. That just meant he didn’t mind Kuroo playing with his hair. It made you smile.   
You got comfy and adjusted once shown to your room and had a look around, Asahi was out getting some things, but you made a mental note to thank him when he got back, you were happy he thought of you and invited you along with the others.   
People poured in, some in groups, some alone. Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, Iwa, Sugawara. Most of Karasuno had shown up, with the oddballs from the other teams, they were all there and ready for a week of fun, that night. Everyone sat in the main room and talked about the plans and motives. Hearing and talking with everyone got you excited and hyped. You were so happy to be doing something fun and making memories.   
Many events were waiting to take their course. Some you would have never ever saw coming, and that was it. Those were your memories. They’d be with you for the rest of your life. No matter how hard you would try to forget them.


	5. Asahi Azumane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's first appearance.

All gathered around the TV for a horror movie, you decided to take your place next to Asahi, he had been ignoring you since he returned, or maybe he was avoiding you. Neither makes the other any better, you were just worried it was because you hadn’t thanked him for inviting you, so you decided to thank him now. You two weren’t too close, but he was Noya’s best friend. They were like brothers, and it was important to you to be comfortable around the people the Noya was comfortable around. This whole situation where you were uncertain about the circumstance itched you in an unpleasant way and you wanted nothing more to clear the air. You could have been overthinking it, like you usually do, but instead you pursued your doubt, and perhaps that’s the reason everything turned out the way it did. You wouldn’t know.   
You snuggled under the blanket, Hinata on one side of you, screaming for whatever reason, and Asahi on the other, seeming quite tense. Was it still your imagination? One of his hands was inside a bowl of popcorn, moving popcorn to his mouth, and then reaching out for handful. The other was gripped around the remote, his eyes glued to the screen. Nothing had started yet, because everyone was talking and shouting in their own ways. A loud shriek from the other end of the sofa caught your attention, and Kuroo was kicking Bokuto of the edge of the couch, who fell in a mix of laughter and shock.   
You giggled, but remembered Asahi, “Hey.” You said to him, plastering a big smile to your face. His eyes darted towards you for a second, and then back to the TV screen.   
“Hey,” he said, snapping.  
“So, uhm, thanks for inviting me over. I know we aren’t that close, but I appreciate it a lot.” You said, trying to express your genuineness.   
His eyes returned to meet yours, and his face relaxed. It was almost shocking how quickly it had changed, maybe he was put off by you not thanking him earlier. Or maybe he just wanted you to start a conversation. He was known for being a big man baby, and quite shy so that was understandable. There was a small smirk on his face, no, it was a smile. A small smile.  
“That’s fine! You’re Noya’s girl. He loves you! And he wanted me to be friends with you too, excuse me if I’m a bit awkward at first. But, because you’re Noya’s girlfriend, you can come talk to me anytime. Even if it’s about Noya, I’ll set him straight. I won’t let him hurt you.” He said, he had paused at random times while saying that, but you figured he was trying to make a good impression and didn’t think much of it. The way he phrased it was weird though, wasn’t it? And his emphasis on you being Noya’s girl was striking, and his ‘I won’t let him hurt you’ seemed a bit too enthusiastic.   
Again, you let it slide, because he wasn’t the most socially comfortable person and you hadn’t talked much, he was just trying to be nice. So you smiled, and giggled a thanks to him.   
You were glad he said you could talk to him, maybe a real friendship was actually blossoming here. He played the movie, and you faced the screen, content with your decision.   
You didn’t even see the side-eye and smirk he gave you. That would have changed everything.


End file.
